The racing twins
by Marcella Cherryblossom
Summary: Meet Amethyst Racer, Speeds twin sister. Follow her as she becomes a pro racer and struggles to deal with the pain of her missing older brother, Rex Racer.


Ch.1 Meet the racing twins!

Tires squealed and spun as racers raced around the practice track. Cars of different shapes, sizes, and colors were racing. But, one car stood out the most. The front of the car was M shaped and instead of one person in the car there were _two_. These two are known as Speed and Amethyst Racer, the racing twins. Yea, you heard me right, they are twins.

Amethyst has long pure black hair that goes to her waist and a red bandana in her hair ( it was folded into a perfect triangle and then tied underneath her hair in the back on her head). As for her cloths: she wears a gray shirt with the sleeves rolled up past her elbows and a gray collar, pure black pants and gloves, and white tennis shoes. As for Speed, he was the exact height of Amethyst ( the size of a 18 year-old), short pure black hair, and tied around his neck was a red bandana. For his cloths he wears a dark blue v-neck, short sleeved shirt with a yellow G on the left side of his shirt ( his left) and a white collar, white pants, dark brown shoes, and dark yellow gloves. They both have blue eyes and a knack for racing. Their helmets are the same ( along with the red M) but Amethyst's is a gray color instead of white.

Both of the twins are close and even take turns driving in races and riding shot-gun. Both Speed and Amethyst love each other very much but that doesn't stop them from playfully bickering from time to time.

**Normal POV**

The Mach 5 raced around the track with Speed behind the wheel. He weaved through the other cars with ease. Amethyst was sitting in the passenger seat enjoying the practice race. She raced the first half of the race and now Speed was racing in the second half. Even though this wasn't an official race the twins were determined not the be beaten. Speed whizzed passed car number 3 and both of the twins bid him farewell. As the March 5 crossed the finish line the ref waved the flag. The pit crew cheered as the car came to a complete stop. The crew rushed over to the car to congratulate the twins.

" What a race, you two were fantastic" said James, the head pit member.

" Thanks" the twins said in unison as they lifted their visors.

" You two had the race sewn up by the second lap. I got to hand it to both of you."

" Someday you two will be champions of the world" said Harry.

" Nobody can beat you two" said Michael.

The rest of the racing cars began to pull in next to the Mach 5 to congratulate the twins.

" That was a great race you two ran. You beat us fair and square" said racer number 7.

" You two are the best drivers I ever seen" said racer number 3.

" I agree with those two" said a girl in car number 12. The girls name was Susan Winn. She was a great driver and Amethyst's best friend.

" Ah, thanks" said the twins shyly.

Then, a man named Mr. Duncan walked up the the white and red racing car.

" How would you two like to join my team as professional racers" Mr. Duncan offered.

The twins looked at him for a second but then glanced down sadly. " We don't know" said Speed.

" Speed, Amethyst, You two can race with all of us in the Grand Prix" said James.

" I wish we could" said Amethyst.

The twins took their helmets off and jumped out of the right side of the car. They both leaned forward on the hood of the car and crossed their arms under them. Speed breathed on the windshield and drew a face with his finger.

" But, Pops doesn't want us to be pro's" said Amethyst. Both of them winced just thinking how angry their father would be. Mr. Duncan put a hand on the twins shoulders.

" Your father's a top engineer working for our company. Maybe he will change his mind if we ask him" soothed Mr. Duncan.

" I doubt it" said Speed. The twins started to walk away sadly when the pit crew stopped them. They were begging for the twins to join them. Both twins turned around, determination blazing in their eyes.

" We want to be professional racers" began Speed.

" We want to be top champions" said Amethyst.

" We want that more than anything in the world" the twins said in unison.

" Hmm" Mr. Duncan nodded his head " You two are fast, skillful drivers. I do think you two have a good chance to realize your ambition. Just stick to it."

" Thanks sir, don't worry about that" replied Speed.

" You two can't lose with this amazing car. It can do everything" said James while giving the Mach 5 a good pat.

" It's a masterpiece of your fathers, you two should be proud of him" said Michael.

" We are. But, right now he's making it better with an even faster engine and all kinds of other parts" said Amethyst.

" Speaking of Pops, isn't it about time to go and pick him up from work" asked Speed while turning to his sister.

She looked at her wrist watch and read the time. It was 5 minutes passed 4 o'clock.

" Yep, lets pick him up and head home bro" replied Amethyst.

**Amethyst's POV**

Speed hopped in the drivers seat, I plopped in the passenger side and we drove toward Pops company. I loved it when it was just my twin brother and I. Between his girlfriend Trixie, Pops, and lots of other people we hardly have any time to spend with each other.

" Do you think Pops engine design is going to work" I asked Speed.

" I think so but we will just have to wait and see when he gets it built" replied Speed.

" I hope it works, I can't wait until it's built."

" Well, I guess you'll have to wait like me."

" Yep."

About fifteen minutes later we arrived at the company. Speed parked the car near the back row and we headed inside.

" Hey Amethyst, what time is it" asked Speed.

I looked at my wrist watch but it stopped again. So, I asked a business man nearby what the time was.

" 1986" he replied.

" What? No, not the year, the _time_" I said,

" Oh, it's four twenty six."

I thanked him and then repeated the time to Speed. Just after that the door opened to the stairs and the door was slammed shut. We turned to see Pops in a foul mood.

" Hey Pops, how was your day" I asked.

" Terrible, I quit this stupid job" snapped Pops.

" What" Speed and I exclaimed.

" I'll show them that my designs will work" muttered Pops.

We all squeezed into the Mach 5 and Speed drove us home. Despite the fact the car was built for only 2 people we still managed to all fit in it. It wasn't until we were driving around the mountains that the silence was broken.

" Pops, maybe you shouldn't have quit you factory job" sighed Speed.

" Ditto" I said.

" I wouldn't if they would let me re-build the car" replied Pops.

" Why didn't they give you the go-ahead after all the work you put into the plans" I asked from my spot in the middle.

" One of the board members was jealous and didn't even want to look at my designs and the board wouldn't give me the go-ahead. So, I blew up" replied Pops.

" Well, we're going to forget about driving on a team" said Speed.

" What?"

" Nothing, Pops" I said.

" Maybe I'm wrong about rebuilding the Mach 5. Maybe it would be a failure." said Pops.

" And it also might turn out to be the greatest racing car in the world" I countered.

Pops thought about what I said. Just after I spoke I started to get a bad vibe. Speed calls it my 'intuition'. Then, I heard multiple motorcycles coming toward us. I looked in the review mirror and saw men in tacky yellow and purple uniforms and black pants racing toward us. The motorcycles were red and white. Two pulled up on our right and one came up on our left. Pops stood up.

" You boys trying to take up the whole road" Pops said angrily while holding up his brief case. One of the motorcyclists took the liberty of snatching the brief case out of his hands.

" HEY! COME BACK HERE COME BACK!" cried Pops as the motorcyclists started to drive away.

" _That jack wagon" _I thought angrily.

" Thanks for the plans Pops" said the villain who took the brief case.

" Give them back to me" demanded Pops.

" You won't get away with them" said Speed.

" How can we stop them" asked Pops.

" I have an idea" I said. I stood up, jumped out of the car and onto the Motorcycle that held the plans.

" No, Amethyst" cried Pops.

I latched onto the driver and tried to grab the case.

" Now, gimme those plans" I ordered.

" Let me go or we'll crash" said the villain.

" Give them to me."

" What are you doing I'll-"

" I want those plans back!"

" Here, you take them" the driver said as he tossed the plans to the motorcyclists in front of us.

" Bye bye and thanks" said the driver in front of us.

" Get back here! Those plans don't belong to you!" I yelled. " Hey, stop, stop or I'll stop you!"

I jumped on the motorcycle ahead of me and I latched onto the driver.

" Hey, I can't see. Let go!" said the driver " Here, take them" and he tossed the plans to the driver in front of us.

" _Great, this has turned into a game of keep-away" _I thought irritatedly.

" Thanks and so long" said the villain with the plans.

All of us drove into a tunnel and I was still latched onto the driver.

" Unhand me" he ordered.

Just as we exited the tunnel I realized that we were headed off the edge. So, I jumped off and the motorcyclist crashed into the guard rail, also braking it in the process. I strolled to the crash site to make sure the driver was okay. The motorcycle was caught on the guard rail and the drivers shirt was caught on the back wheel. I was relieved that he was safe from harm.

A few seconds later I heard a helicopter nearby. I looked up to see Trixie's helicopter. I dug into my pocket and got out a small radio-receiver. I waved my arms and shouted " Hey,Trixie, Trixie. I'm down here!"

:: Some motorcyclists are racing up the road, see if you can catch them:: I said through the radio :: Pops plans were stolen::

:: How could he have been so careless Amethyst?:: asked Trixie.

:: Trixie, hurry!::

:: I'm going. I'll try to find the men::

With that said I turned off the radio and watch Trixie fly away to find the boys. I decided to retrace my steps to see if I could find the two men. I peered into the tunnel behind me to see the Mach 5 parked sideways in the middle of the road. I saw what looked like a fight going on in the tunnel. I jogged into the tunnel and I saw that Speed and Pops were on the ground in a daze. There were 6 men in the same tacky clothes and two of them had a wrench in hand.

I stood behind one of the villains and tapped them on the shoulder. He turned around only to have my fist connect with his face. I knocked him to the ground and a second villain tried to hit me. But, it only ended up with him having his face planted to the wall.

" How can you fight so well with breasts as big as yours" asked one of the men dumbly.

" SHUT UP YOU PERVERT" I screamed as I kicked him between the legs. I punched him in the face knocking him to the ground. Another tried to charged at me but I wrapped my legs around his neck and threw him to the ground.

" That's the way Amethyst! Your a chip off the old block. Show them they can't pull with Racers" praised Pops.

I turned around to see Speed helping me in the fight. I smiled and finished up the last two villains. I noticed all of the villains were out cold on the ground. Speed and I hi-fived each other and helped Pops up.

" Why were you two on the ground, dazed, when I got here" I asked the two men.

" Well, Pops was hit in the head with a wrench and I was punched in the stomach" explained Speed.

" I see. I still can't believe that guy that commented on my bust!"

" Same here."

" Well, I am a 30D."

" True...true."

" By the way Speed. Hand over the keys, its my turn to drive."

" Sure thing sis."

We all piled into the Mach 5 and I began to drive in the direction the other Motorcycle went. We stopped when we spotted Pops' brief case near the edge of the road. I go out and retrieved the plans. I dug out my radio-receiver out of my pocket when I got back into the car.

:: Thanks Trixie:: I said.

:: Tell Pops that next time he shouldn't give those plans away so easily:: replied Trixie.

Pops grabbed the radio-receiver and said :: Don't worry Trixie, the plans for the Mach 5 are the most valuable thing we got!::

:: To me Speed and Amethyst are more valuable:: said Trixie coldly.

Pops just laughed and Speed and I just looked at each other. Trixie went home and the three of us didn't get to the house until late that night. When we parked the car in the garage we all headed inside.

" Guys, supper is in the frig" called Mom from the kitchen.

" Not hungry Mom but thanks" I said.

I headed into my room to retrieve my pajamas. My room is nothing fancy. I have a full size bed with just gray sheets and a black blanket on it and a night stand beside it. I have a dresser, a computer desk with a computer on it, and my closet was a bit small. Almost everything I own is black and gray. The only piece of colorful clothing I own are my pajamas. They are yellow with black stripes and it has a number 9 in a light bluish color on the front of the shirt in a white circle. When I was younger I loved the colors black and yellow because my favorite insect was the bumblebee. I still like that insect but I'm not as fond of it as I was all those years ago. Also, my favorite number is 9.

I grabbed my pajamas and headed into the bathroom. I stripped off my cloths, plopped my pajamas on the floor, and turned on the water for a bath. When the tub was full I stepped in the warm water. About fifteen minutes later I drained the water and dried myself off. I slipped into my cozy pajamas and dried my long black hair. When I was done I walked into my room, put my dirty cloths into my laundry hamper and walked into the living room. Spritle and his pet monkey Chim-Chim were eating some cookies, Mom and Speed were having a cup of tea, and Pops was pacing at the front of the table. I noticed he was in his robe.

" Somebody tried to steal the plans. So, that means that they're valuable. Don't you think so" said Pops while turning to Mom.

" Yes but now that you quit your job you won't know what to do with them and I know you like to keep busy" said Mom while stirring her tea " How about re-modeling my kitchen, re-building the garage, and planting some shrubbery?"

" Ooohhh, burn on you Pops" I teased.

Then Speed banged his fist in his opposite hand and said " Hey, what a great idea Pops and I'll help you with everything."

I shot Speed a puzzled look and Pops said " Okay, but first I'm going to work on re-modeling the Mach 5 myself and prove to those people at the factory that it really works!"

Pops began to laugh triumphantly until Mom rained on his parade. " But, where would you get the money to get the parts to re-build the car?"

" Funny" said Pops and he though on that.

" Of course if you work hard you could finish the job."

" Sure Pops, don't be discouraged" said Speed.

" Well, I am. Where am I going to get the money I need" said Pops while looking down sadly.

Then Spritle and Chim-Chim turned on the radio and began dancing to the music.

" QUITE" snapped Pops. Spritle sat down on the floor and began to cry loudly.

" Here Spritle, here's a new batch of cookies" said Mom while handing my little brother the plate of cookies. He stopped crying and reached for the plate but Chim-Chim snatched the plate and ran off. Spritle started to cry again and Pops just looked irritated.

I grabbed the plate from Chim-Chim and said " If you make my little brother cry one more time I'll make you into a hat!"

Chim-Chim gave me a scared look and ran off. I smiled and handed the plate back to Spritle. He stopped crying and happily took the plate.

" Thanks, your the best big sister ever" said Spritle.

" Your the best little brother ever" I replied. I stretched and said " Well, I'm going to hit the hay. Night guys."

" Night" everyone replied.

I entered my room and closed the door. I always sleep with my door closed at night. I crawled in my bed, opened the top drawer and pulled out my journal. It's been a habit that I write in a journal for about 11 years now. I picked up my pen that was sitting on top on the night stand and began writing.

_Journal,  
Today was a bit strange. Speed, Pops, and I were attacked by motorcyclist's in tacky uniforms. They were after Pops plans for the Mach 5. Some one must not want him to proceed with them. I guess when there's a guineas there are people who are going to be jealous. I fought with six of the villains and one of them was a pervert. He commented on my breast size. How stupid can some men be? Well, on a better note Speed and I were offered to join a team of professional racers by Mr. Duncan himself! But, Pops really needs money right now, so, I'm going to drop the offer and get a job. Perhaps I can get a job as a mechanic. Maybe I can do that and sell the Mach 5. Yea, that would be twice the money I could give to Pops. It would mean delaying my dream on becoming a professional racer but that can wait. Family always must come first! Truth be told, I've been missing Rex more than ever lately. Why can't he come home already? Can't he understand that his disappearance all those years ago is tearing me apart? Obviously not or he would have been home years ago. I love Speed but I just wish my big brother would come home already. I miss our special alone time while eating cookies and watching TV and us playing chess. I even miss him singing to me when I got scared. I know the last one was weird but I guess when you miss some one you miss everything about them, even the childish things. Heck, I even miss us sneaking out of the house to go for a drive! Well, enough complaining for one night. If I'm going to earn money for Pops I better get a good nights sleep. Night._

I closed my journal and put it back in the top drawer. I placed my pen back on the night stand and turned off the lamp beside it. I laid down and fell asleep.

I woke up to Spritle jumping up and down on my bed.

" Wake up wake up. I want you to make some of you famous chocolate-chip pancakes!"

" Okay Spritle but please stop jumping on me" I said with irritation clear in my voice.

Spritle ran off, probably to the kitchen, and I sat up and stretched. This is going to be one long day and I needed to make breakfast and discuss my plans with my twin brother. I jumped out of bed, put my normal white socks on and headed into the kitchen. I got out the ingredients and began making the pancakes. When I put the pancakes on the stove every one began to slowly get up.

" Mmmmm, smells awesome in here" said Speed.

" Agreed" said Pops.

" Well, I learn from the best" I said while glancing at Mom.

" Aw, honey, you flatter me" said Mom.

I smiled and finished the rest of the pancakes. I jumped when Spritle shouted " Are they done yet!?"

" How long have you've been at the table" I asked.

" Ever since you started on your delicious pancakes."

"...I see."

I served everyone breakfast and Spritle began to practically drown his meal in syrup. I rolled my eyes as I ate my portion of the meal. I ate mine plain. I'm not a big fan on overly sweet things, like syrup. Once everyone was done I put the dishes in the sink and went to my room room to change into my usual cloths. I bumped into my twin brother when I was done.

" Hey bro" I said.

" Hey sis" said Speed.

" So, whats the plan for today?"

" Well, I was thinking of getting a job and selling the Mach 5."

" Same here too."

" Well, I'm glad we agree on this. Lets head to Sparky's garage and see if he can get it auctioned."

" Agreed."

We both put on our helmets and Speed drove us to Sparky's garage. When we got there Sparky was working on an old fashioned red car. We put our helmets on the seats and jumped out of the car. Sparky was working underneath the car, so, we had to kneel down to his level. He was wearing his usual yellow shirt with a S on the front in a light red shade, a red baseball hat, dark brown pants and red shoes.

" Hiya Sparky" We said in unison.

" Oh, Speed, Amethyst, hey" said Sparky with a smile.

He climbed out from underneath the car said " This is a great heap isn't it?"

" Yea" we said sadly.

" The engine in there is a v-a with a double O cab. Hey, whats the matter? What are you two looking so sad about?"

" We're selling our car" said Speed.

" Huh? _Selling _the Mach 5?" exclaimed Sparky. We both nodded.

" Aw, come on. Your father is against you two coming professional racers but you two don't have to sell you car."

" It's not that Sparky, it's just that we need the money" I said while leaning on a oil barrel.

" You need the money" repeated Sparky " How about you tell me what this is all about."

" We want to give it to Pops so he can build a super engine" explained Speed.

" I get it, but they told him at the factory that the engine wouldn't work."

" We want Pops to build the engine" I protested.

" I know how you feel Amethyst" Sparky pulled out a newspaper out of his back pocket " but read this before you two do anything."

I took the newspaper and Speed looked over my shoulder and read the article out loud " A trial race across Sword Mountain. Five thousand bucks to the winner."

" So, why don't you two enter it."

" Pops would blow a gasket if we did" I sighed.

" But Amethyst, wouldn't it be worse if you sold the Mach 5" asked Sparky while gesturing to the car.

" Your right, we'll enter" we said in unison.

" Now you two are being smart but Sword Mountain is going to be a tough course to drive. So, I'll fix the Mach 5 for climbing mountains!"

" That will be great, thanks" I said as Sparky pulled us in for a group hug.

The phone rang and I answered it.

" Hello?"

" Hey, Amethyst! Get your butt home and make me and Chim-Chim some of your pasta" exclaimed Spritle over the phone.

" Spritle, you just had some pancakes not too long ago" I protested.

" But, we're hungry and we want some of your pasta!"

I sighed and said " Fine, but you really need to learn how to cook on your own" and I hung up.

" Well, we need to get home and cook Spritle some pasta" I said to Speed.

" All right."

We hopped into the car, put our helmets on, and I drove us to the house.


End file.
